Someone to Ruin Your Sleep
by TwilightMiistery
Summary: Blaine was fully prepared to survive his senior year. He had the head cheerio spot, his best friend Tina, and his parents hate him, but he didn't need them. Until a new kid transfers to McKinley and kind of throws a wrench in his plans.
1. Seasons May Change

**Fandom:** Glee  
**Focus:** Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
**Summary:** Blaine was fully prepared to survive his senior year. He had the head cheerio spot, his best friend Tina, and his parents hate him, but he didn't need them. Until a new kid transfers to McKinley and kind of throws a wrench in his plans.

* * *

Blaine shut his locker with a loud bang as he leaned against it. Tina stood next to him, books held tightly to her chest.

"Another long night?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, my dad was up late." Tina nodded in understanding.

"You're always welcome to stay the night at my house, you know." She said.

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, that'd be great. Then he'd ask if we were dating." Tina smiled.

"The offer still stands. Come on, we should get to class before Sylvester yells at us." Blaine laughed, linking his arm with hers as they walked to their last class of the day, Spanish with Mr. Shuester.

Blaine paused as he entered the room, their teacher was standing at the head of the room, as usual, but now there was someone standing next to him.

"Blaine, there you are." Blaine sent a look to Tina who shrugged and headed to her seat. Blaine walked over to the teacher with a questioning look.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked. The new kid looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He recognized that look, wariness. This guy definitely had a history. One that Blaine was very curious about.

"Yes, this is Kurt." So, his name was Kurt. "He's new here. Think you can show him around?" Blaine sighed.

"Why me?" He asked. "I have Cheerios practice, Glee Club practice. Ask Artie or something."

Mr. Shuester sighed, "I asked you because you're the leader of the Glee Club-"

Kurt held up his hand. "If he doesn't want to do it, then don't make him." He turned his gaze to Blaine. "I'm sure I can figure out things myself." Blaine immediately felt shameful. Here he was denying a new student a simple friend. Then again, he was trying to keep his reputation.

"No, I'll do it." Blaine said. He held out his hand to Kurt. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt stared at him for a second, that same wary look in his eyes. Finally he took Blaine's hand, shaking it. "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine smiled. "Nice to meet you Kurt Hummel." The bell rang before Kurt could respond. Mr. Shuester placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Kurt, you're going to sit in the empty seat next to Blaine's." Kurt nodded, looking at Blaine for direction. Blaine motioned with his hand for Kurt to follow him to the table. Kurt sat down, but didn't relax at all. His back was straight and he glanced around the room as if he planned to bolt at the first sign of trouble. The lesson started quickly. Over the course of the hour, Blaine kept glancing over at his new.. Project. Yes, that's what Kurt was. A project to work on and try to fix. Kurt's shoulders never relaxed, but he did keep his eyes on Mr. Shuester. Blaine almost believed that Kurt was deeply engrossed in what their teacher was saying - If he didn't see Kurt doodling in his notebook instead of taking actual notes.

The class flew by mostly and when the final bell rang for the day, Blaine quickly grabbed his things. Kurt was even more fast at getting his things together. He was already heading for the door by the time Blaine got his book into his bag. Blaine reached out, placing a hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt stopped, turning to him.

"Wait," Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Tina stood in the doorway, watching the exchange quietly. "Come to Glee practice. We meet every other day after school. It's really fun." Blaine said. Kurt locked eyes with him for a few seconds before he pulled his arm out of his grasp.

"I have to get home." Blaine frowned.

"Come on, I'm sure your parents would be fine with it. It's a great way to get to know someone. Everyone's very welcoming." Kurt bit his lip, glancing at the door.

After a few seconds, Kurt nodded. "Alright, show me the way?" He asked. Blaine nodded energetically. "I have to call my dad on the way." Blaine smiled.

"Follow me." Kurt obeyed.

As they walked, Kurt pulled out his phone. He held it to his ear and spoke in hushed tones, obviously trying to be secretive. Blaine couldn't help but listen in.

"Dad? I'm gonna stay after school for something. - No, I'm not alone. It's Glee Club. My escort thinks it would be good for me to make some friends. - I'll call you as I'm leaving. - Okay. I love you Dad." He hung up the phone and pushed it into his pocket.

Blaine hated that he felt extremely jealous. Just off of that phone call, he envied the apparent relationship that Kurt had with his father while Blaine had yelling and thrown objects.

Blaine turned to him as he stopped in front of the door. Tina headed inside. Kurt caught up to him as Blaine opened the door, motioning for Kurt to walk inside. Kurt eyed him before he stepped into the room. Blaine smiled and led him to a pair of seats. Kurt sat down next to him, holding his bag tight to himself. Finn, their classmate turned teacher, was watching Kurt as everyone got into their seats. Kurt didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Um, Hi everyone. I see we have a possible member with us?" Finn asked to Blaine. Blaine nodded.

"Everyone, this is Kurt. He's a new student and I thought it'd be nice for him to come meet you all. Maybe get some friends."

"Well, we're always happy to see new faces in here. Do you sing?" Kurt shook his head.

"Not really." Finn nodded.

"Alright then. Does anyone else have anything they want to present today?"

The hour went by quickly, filled with a love songs between Brittany and Sam and one by Marley and Jake. Blaine kept glancing at Kurt every so often, checking for any kind of positive reaction.

The only thing he saw was boredom, and that haunted gaze that held so many secrets that Blaine was just dying to find out about. When Glee club was over, Kurt quickly gathered his things together, rushing for the door. Blaine was just getting out of his seat when he looked up and saw the door close behind Kurt.

He sighed. Had he scared Kurt off? Did he make a huge mistake in bringing him to Glee?

"I don't think you scared him off."

Blaine's eyes widened. Had he said that out loud? He turned to Tina, who smiled at him. "How do you know?" He asked.

Tina laughed, linking her arm in Blaine's. "Because I kept looking over and he was tapping his fingers against his knee to the music."

Blaine let out a breath as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"Then why did he run out without saying anything?" Tina shrugged.

"Not sure, but maybe he's busy with something. That phone call with his dad sounded like his dad's a huge worrier."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.." He looked out at the various cars. He paused as he saw Kurt's figure get into one of the parked cars. Kurt looked over, locking eyes with Blaine for half a second before he started the vehicle and drove off. Blaine was brought back to reality by a tug on his arm.

"Am I going to your house or are you going to mine?" Tina asked. Blaine frowned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tina but I can't tonight. Dad's home and-" Tina held up her free hand.

"I completely understand. I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine nodded.

"Sounds good. Meet in the amphitheater?" Tina nodded with a grin as she walked off to her mother's car. Blaine watched her before he heard a sharp honk. He turned, seeing his brother's car. He sighed. Great, another thing to add. Now his brother was home too. Blaine got into the car and kept quiet for the entire ride.

Cooper didn't push him to speak. Not that he ever did. It wasn't that he wished his brother would push his boundaries but.. It would be nice to at least know that his brother cared about what was going through his head. His family wasn't big on physical contact. Blaine couldn't remember the last time his dad touched him. He couldn't even remember the last time his mother had said that she loved him.

He did however remember his dad throwing a bottle at his head, one that he barely missed. Luckily his dad had terrible aim when he was drunk, and so it only shattered near him and cut his cheek lightly.

He barricaded himself in his room by locking the door. Once he was inside, he quickly fixed up his cheek. It would leave a scar, but it would fade in time.

As he laid in bed that night, his thoughts drifted to Kurt. He thought about the look in his eyes, his posture, his voice. Everything about the mysterious boy. On the plus side, he'd get to spend the entire day showing him around the school.

Blaine smiled. Senior year might not be as bad as he thought it was.


	2. Gleam In Your Eyes

**Fandom:** Glee  
**Focus:** Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
**Summary:** Blaine was fully prepared to survive his senior year. He had the head cheerio spot, his best friend Tina, and his parents hate him, but he didn't need them. Until a new kid transfers to McKinley and kind of throws a wrench in his plans.

* * *

By the time the weekend got there, Blaine was more than ready. Not even ready, anticipating. He needed the weekend, as most teenagers did. This weekend was different from the others, he was spending the entire weekend with Tina. Or at least that was the plan. He'd gotten permission from his father after days of begging. He'd finally gotten a yes after he'd agreed to wash his dad's car on Thursday night, and he did. Anything to get out of that house for at least a couple of days.

As the bell rang, Blaine was out of his seat and heading for the door. A final goodbye to his fellow Glee Club members. Tina was closely behind him. He paused as he saw Kurt standing at the lockers, one opened in front of him. He pulled a few books from his bag and set them in. He glanced around, locking eyes with Blaine.

Blaine hadn't seen much of Kurt besides their classes. The other boy was quick to get out of class before Blaine could grab his attention. Blaine ignored Tina and walked over to him as Kurt shut the locker door.

"Hey Kurt." He said. Kurt nodded to him.

"Blaine."

"So, Tina and I were going to grab some coffee, do you want to come with us?" Tina gave him a look. Kurt glanced at the girl, then at Blaine. He shook his head.

"I can't. My dad's expecting me." Blaine frowned.

"You can spare an hour." Kurt glanced at the doors.

"I really can't. Look, I'm sure you're really nice but-" Blaine reached out, grabbing Kurt's wrist before he could stop himself. Kurt hissed in pain, retracting his wrist quickly, cradling it to his chest. Blaine's eyes widened. "I- I have to get home. My dad is expecting me home immediately after the bell rings. He gets upset when I'm not on time." Blaine watched Kurt leave hastily, not even bothering to close his locker. Blaine closed it for him, leaning against the metal. Tina looked at Blaine.

"Well.. Coffee then? We're going to be up late, working on the new routine." Blaine shrugged.

Had he just been assuming things? Had Kurt's father hurt him? That phone call he'd heard on Kurt's first day. Was it a worried parent? Or an angry one? A strange feeling rushed through Blaine, a slight need to.. Defend Kurt? To Protect him from all harm.

Blaine nodded to Tina finally. "Yeah, coffee sounds great." He said.

After coffee, Tina and Blaine headed to the formers' house. A typical ritual since the two had become friends in their previous year as Juniors.

* * *

Saturdays were special. Tina and Blaine would wake up early, go get coffee, and spend the day shopping.

This Saturday was no different.

Tina laughed at one of Blaine's silly jokes as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Um, one non-fat mocha latte and a.." At the counter was Kurt. He was looking at the floor, at something that Blaine couldn't see because of the line. "Chocolate chip muffin." Kurt turned back to the barista who started on their order. "Go sit down, I'll get our stuff." Blaine watched as a little girl, barely older than 8 or 9, left the line and went looking for a table. Kurt kept his eyes on her until the barista got his attention. He took the items from her and headed for the table. Blaine glanced at Tina as she tugged his arm forward.

"Kurt's here." He said. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to ditch me for him? Because if it gets you laid, then I have no problems about spending time with that adorable little girl while you two get it on."

Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes. "Get me a medium drip? I'm gonna go check on him." Tina nodded. Blaine stepped out of line and walked over to Kurt's table. Kurt didn't notice him as his back was turned to Blaine, but the little girl did.

"If you get any trouble, kick their ass. I don't care if you get in trouble for it, let them know that you're not to be messed with." The girl wasn't listening.

"Um.. Kurt?" She pointed at Blaine. Kurt turned to him. He let out a groan.

"Are you stalking me?" He asked, getting defensive. Blaine raised his hands in surrender.

"I am not stalking you. Tina and I were getting coffee and I saw you and your.." He trailed off, looking at the girl.

"Sister." Kurt said. "Not that it's any of your business." The girl took that as her cue.

"I'm Ana. Are you Kurt's friend?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, Ana, he's not. He's just some stupid guy from school." That hurt.

"Hey, what did I do to you?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Look, I just wanted to make sure you're okay with how you freaked out yesterday." Kurt looked at him.

"So you just force your way into people's lives? Not stupid, creepy." Kurt turned back to Ana. The young girl was still looking at Blaine.

"Tina and I were going to spend the day shopping, you look like you could use a friend or two." Kurt looked at him.

"Can you not take a hint? I'm not interested in you or your stupid friends. Just leave me alone." Ana frowned.

"I wanna go." She said with a small pout. Kurt sighed.

"Ana, Dad gave us specific things to do today. Shopping isn't on that list." Ana frowned more. "I- Fine." Ana beamed at him as Kurt motioned to the table. "How about you guy sit down while Ana finishes her muffin." Blaine took the offered spot and sat down. Tina came over quickly, sitting down as well.

"I'm Blaine by the way, Ana." Blaine said, holding out his hand to her. Ana took it with a grin. "And this is my friend, Tina." Ana shook Tina's hand as well. "Ana and Kurt are going to join us on our shopping trip."

Tina laughed. "Alright. The more the merrier." She raised her cup to her lips, taking a drink. Kurt went back to his own drink, tuning the others out.

* * *

Two hours later found the group at one of the many stores of the mall. Tina had met up with her boyfriend, leaving the three alone. Ana yawned for the fifth time as she sat next to Blaine while Kurt was in the dressing room. They'd practically forced him into there - No, wait they actually forced him in. Blaine had grabbed him while Tina grabbed some clothes, tossing them over the door.

"Tired, Ana?" Blaine asked. Ana nodded, rubbing her eyes with tiny fists. Ana looked up at the clock and let out a sharp squeak. "What's wrong?" Blaine demanded with a panicked tone.

"Kurt and I were supposed to be home in 30 minutes ago. Daddy's going to be really mad." She jumped off of the bench. "We have to get home!" Blaine nodded.

"Alright, we'll get you two home." He walked over to the dressing room that Kurt was in, knocking on it. "Ana says that you were supposed to be home 30 minutes ago." There was a crash, then a muttered curse from Kurt.

"I'll be out in a second!" He yelled out. Blaine returned to Ana, making sure she had everything. After a minute, Kurt emerged from the dressing rooms. Blaine smiled, getting them out to Kurt's car. As they were walking, Blaine realized a problem.

"Uh.. Tina drove me here and she left. Do you think I could hang out with you guys until I can get a ride to pick me up?" Kurt rolled his eyes as Ana let out a small laugh.

"Sure, but you better make a call while you're in the car. I don't know how long my dad will let you stay, or even if he'll let you stay at all." Kurt said as he got in his vehicle. He started it as Blaine climbed into the passenger's seat, Ana in the back.

Kurt drove through Lima while Blaine made idle talk with Ana - after he'd made a call to his friend, Sam, of course. Kurt was quiet through the whole ride.

Kurt finally turned into a driveway. He glanced at the door. "We're here. Come on before we get in more trouble." Kurt parked and got out, helping Ana out. He motioned for Blaine to follow him. Blaine didn't deny the offer. He walked behind Kurt as they entered the house. Or tried to.

They were stopped by an older man. A man who had a stern look on his face. He reminded Blaine of his father.

"Hey Dad." Kurt said. "This is Blaine." The man looked at Blaine.

Kurt's father. The one who had hurt him.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Blaine said, holding out his hand. The man said nothing in response, not taking the offered hand. He jerked his head for the trio to head inside. Blaine did, watching the older male. If this man hurt Kurt, then he would do something about it. He didn't know why he felt so protective over Kurt, but he did. Something about Kurt made him feel like there was something Kurt was hiding, that he needed protection from something close to him and Blaine wanted to be the one to do that.

No matter what the cost was.


	3. To the High Wire

**Fandom:** Glee  
**Focus:** Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
**Summary:** Blaine was fully prepared to survive his senior year. He had the head cheerio spot, his best friend Tina, and his parents hate him, but he didn't need them. Until a new kid transfers to McKinley and kind of throws a wrench in his plans.

* * *

The air in the house was tense. Kurt sat down on the couch, his father in an arm chair. Kurt motioned for Blaine to sit down as well.

"Want to tell me where you and Ana went, Kurt?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"A friend invited us out to shop, we lost track of time." Kurt's father nodded.

"And you didn't think to call?" Kurt shook his head.

"We were having fun." Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt had fun with him?

"Well, at least I know you two were okay." He looked at Blaine. Blaine could tell this was all an act. Just a show to put on for the stranger, then it'd be back to yelling and drinking and fear. Just like Blaine's home. "So, who is this?" Blaine cleared his throat.

"I'm Blaine, a friend of Kurt's." Kurt nodded.

"He's the one who took me to that Glee thing." Kurt's dad nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Burt." The older male held out his hand to Blaine. "Sorry about my mood earlier. I was just worried about my kids."

Reminder Blaine: Don't trust him.

Blaine smiled, and took the man's hand. Acting classes really paid off. "Nice to meet you too. It's fine. I get it. My dad would've freaked out too." Burt nodded.

"Kurt, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded, standing up and following his father into said room. Kurt stopped in the doorway.

"Blaine, you can head upstairs to my room. It's the first room on the left." Blaine stood up and followed Kurt's directions, leaving the two to talk.

Kurt's room was.. Nothing like he expected it to be. There were a lot of boxes around, clearly he hadn't finished unpacking. One thing caught his eye. A photograph on the table next to the bed. Kurt, his father, a woman, and a young baby. He moved closer to look, frowning when he realized that it was Kurt's mother. He wondered where the beautiful woman was. Why he didn't see her around.

Another thing got his attention, a piece of paper. There was an elegant script written on it, obviously written with care. Blaine knew it was wrong to go through someone's personal belongings, but he couldn't help himself. He unfolded it, discovering that it was a small conversation. Two different handwritings.

"_Will you still love me when I'm gone?_"

"_Count the stars._"

Blaine glanced at the door. Was this Kurt and someone else? Did Kurt have someone back before he came to Ohio? Was Kurt in a relationship? There had to be something if Kurt kept this note. He quickly returned the note to it's original spot when he heard footsteps. He moved away from the nightstand, looking at the door as it opened.

Kurt walked in. He closed the door behind him with a sigh.

"Sorry about that. I know my dad can get.. Intense. He just worries about me." Blaine nodded. Excuses. Blaine made them all the time to people who just didn't understand. Who wouldn't get it, or who just brushed it off and away as if it were nothing.

"I get it. My dad's like that too." He hoped Kurt got his hidden meaning, that Kurt could talk to him about it because _Blaine got it_. He truly got the hatred of a parent.

"So, did you continue being a creep?" Kurt asked with a smirk. "Did you snoop around and go through my underwear drawer." He climbed onto the bed, and leaned his back against the headboard, pulling his knees to his chest. Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"I didn't touch anything." He lied. Kurt watched him for a moment and he was almost scared that Kurt could see right through the lie, but Kurt just chuckled and ducked his head.

"Sorry, paranoid. I'm used to Ana who has no boundaries." He motioned to the bed. "Have a seat." Blaine did. "Tell me about yourself, Blaine. If you are so keen on being my friend."

Blaine thought for a moment. What could he tell Kurt?

"I'm captain of the cheerios-"

"Obviously." Kurt laughed.

Blaine laughed with him, "Yeah. I live with my dad and mom, and my older brother." Kurt nodded. "I'm also gay."

Kurt looked down. "Oh.."

"Is that a problem?" Please let it not be.

Kurt shook his head, "No. I am too." Kurt looked over at the nightstand. Blaine swallowed thickly as he followed the gaze to the note.

"What's that? If I may ask." He said quickly.

Kurt picked it up, unfolding it in his lap and pressing it to his legs. "Just a stupid conversation between me and a friend." He said, shoving it under his pillow. "It's nothing."

It wasn't nothing if Kurt still kept the note.

"My best friends are Tina and Sam. I'm also the captain of Glee Club." Kurt looked at him. "Why don't you tell me about you?" Kurt shrugged.

"Not much to me. Kurt Hummel, senior. I'm.. Nineteen. Gay. I have a dad and a sister." Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nineteen? Shouldn't you have graduated?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I had to repeat my senior year after missing some of my classes." That was a story that Blaine was eager to find out about.

"What happened to your mom?" Kurt's expression immediately changed.

"She died after Ana was born." Kurt's voice was void of emotion. It hurt Blaine to hear that.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt shook his head.

"It happened a long time ago."

"What do you like to do for fun?" Kurt shrugged.

"I do a lot of things." Blaine looked around the room. It was very bare, not much emotion behind anything. If Kurt wasn't in there, you'd think that no one lied there at all. "That Glee Club thing was.. Interesting. Stupid though as well." Blaine frowned. "I mean, a bunch of teenagers singing all the time? Completely lame."

"It's a way for us to get out our emotions about things. We sing to each other and get everything out in the open. It's.. Therapeutic." Kurt looked down.

"Therapeutic? I had a therapist for a while after my mom died. She basically told me to get over it. Therapy isn't something I believe in anymore."

Blaine nodded, "Okay.. It's not for everyone, but that doesn't mean it's lame."

Kurt looked at him. "To each their own. Doesn't mean I'll ever come back to it."

Blaine was about to say something before his phone rang. He gave Kurt an apologetic smile before answering.

"_Where are you?_"

Blaine let out a heavy sigh, then looked at Kurt. "I'm at a friend's house, Dad. But, I'm about to leave." Kurt frowned. His Dad hung up immediately.

"Everything alright?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, just my dad gets upset if I'm not at home on time. And, though I was supposed to stay with Tina this wekeend, apparently I have to go home." He stood up. "It was nice hanging out with you, Kurt."

Kurt stood up as well. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad." Blaine grinned. "We should do it again some time." Blaine smiled more, if that was even possible.

"I'd love that."

Kurt reached over to his bedside table, pulling out a pad of paper. He flipped the pages until he found a blank one, writing something down on it. He handed it to Blaine. "Here. Call me some time. We can.. Do something." Blaine took the paper and put it in his pocket as Kurt climbed back onto the bed.

"I will." Blaine said as he headed for the door. "See you later, Kurt." He left the Hummel house quickly. Even the yelling of his dad couldn't bring him down.

* * *

**Notes:** Thank you so much for the great response! I try to answer all reviews I get. Anything related to the story (tidbits, gifs, etc) will be posted on my tumblr (twilightmistery), so check that for update info and everything else!) Thank you!


	4. Author Note

Hey guys! I'm sorry to do this, but I will not be continuing this story. I have lost interest in Glee altogether and so writing this is not my thing. I'm sorry.


End file.
